Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely applied in various fields such as computers, mobile phones, TV sets and measurement instruments display due to the advantages of low working voltage, low power consumption, flexible display mode, low radiation and the like. The LCD may comprise an LCD panel. The LCD panel comprises an array substrate provided with thin-film transistors (TFTs), a color filter (CF) substrate arranged in cell-assembly with the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In the working process of the LCD, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are driven by electric fields generated between pixel electrodes on the array substrate and common electrode(s) on the CF substrate, so that the liquid crystal molecules at various positions in the liquid crystal layer have different deflection angles, and the LCD can achieve display.